The Night of the Conference in Bern
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: Tony Stark makes a bet with woman to take Aldrich Killian's virginity at the conference in Bern. Smut. Killian/OC


Tony Stark, surrounded by women as always, was just approached by a very awkward looking young man by the name of Aldrich Killian. Stark ignored Killian until an idea struck him.

"Ladies," Stark said, addressing the women around him, "truth or dare?" A couple of the woman looked confused at the question, but one answered with dare.

"Alright, how much would like to bet that that man we just spoke to is a virgin?" Stark asked.

"I'd bet my life on it," Megan answered. Stark laughed.

"Alright then, I dare you to take his virginity tonight." Stark said to Megan. The women around them giggled while one looked slightly angry. Stark took a small device out of his suit pocket and handed it to Megan.

"Record it with this. If you win, you get one thousand dollars. Deal?" Stark asked. Megan nodded enthusiastically. She had always been the one to take on Tony's sexual dares, and usually she won.

* * *

"Hi," Megan said, acting shy and taking a seat next to Aldrich Killian. He seemed confused at first, not responding, but then realized she was talking to him and smiled enthusiastically.

"Hello. I'm Aldrich Killian. You were with Stark earlier, weren't you?" He asked energetically. Megan nodded, smiling. This wouldn't be so bad, at the very least he'd be a very exuberant lover.

"Yeah, I was. But right now I'm more interested in you." Megan said, putting her hand on Killian's knee. The man nearly jerked away at the contact, but then realized that her advances were not malicious and relaxed.

"You're interested in me?" Killian said with a slight stutter. Megan smiled, moving closer to him.

"Is that such a surprise?" She asked.

"Well…" Killian began, but Megan cut him off with a deep kiss. Again, he was stiff at first, shocked by the sudden kiss, but he relaxed into it and kissed back as best as he could. He'd only kissed a few girls before and those were just pecks, nothing like this. Megan pulled back to catch her breath and Killian pushed his glasses back up from where they'd slipped down his nose.

"Do you have a room?" Megan asked suggestively, the hand on Killian's knee moving upward massaging his thigh. He gasped and nodded quickly.

"Let's go, then." Megan said.

* * *

Killian opened the door to his hotel room and rushed inside, Megan following quickly behind, setting the recording device Tony gave her on a nightstand. As they were standing near the bed, she began kissing him again passionately and he responded sloppily but with just as much gusto. She pushed him back onto the bed and began pulling his shirt off of him, but he pushed her away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Megan asked. Killian shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "Then what's the problem?"

"I… I've, uh, never done this before." He said quietly, still looking away. Megan pulled him close for a kiss, less passionate this time and more comforting.

"That's okay. I'll show you what to do." Megan sat up and unzipped her dress. She let it fall to the floor at the feet and stepped out of it revealing her naked body to the awkward man. She straddled him on the bed and began taking off his clothes again. This time he let her.

When she had his shirt off and pants undone, she moved his hands to cup her breasts. She guided him in massaging her breasts, and once he got the idea he was bringing her quite a lot of pleasure. She moaned as he moved to kiss her neck and responded by grinding down on his already hard cock.

"Fuck." he moaned softly when Megan made the contact. She pushed him down so he was lying on his back and quickly pulled off his pants and briefs. She straddled him again and sunk down onto his hard cock, moaning loudly.

As Megan rocked her hips, Killian threw his head back shouting obscenities between lewd groans. Megan leaned down to kiss him, her breasts rubbing against his chest and giving them both even more pleasure. His hands wandered down her back, gently squeezing her ass making her moan against his mouth. She sat back up, pulling his hands away from her ass and pressing them to her breasts. Killian just held his hands there on her breasts, giving her the pleasure of the contact alone, and he was already close to cumming.

"Fuck, Aldrich." Megan moaned, rocking her hips faster and harder. She was close too.

"Mmmm, fuck yes." She moaned again. Killian's hips stuttered, thrusting up into her a few times before he came hard. She groaned at the feeling of him filling her and came with a shout a moment later.

* * *

"Wow," Killian said for the hundredth time. "That was amazing." Megan laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, it was." She said. She lay with Killian for a while, until he fell asleep and then quietly got up, put on her clothes, and left. As she was walking down the hall back to the elevators to go to her own room, she realized she had forgotten the recording device Tony had given to her. In fact, she'd forgotten all about the bet. She decided not to worry about it, the experience with Killian was enough of a reward.


End file.
